Graffiti On The Train
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Narcissa boards the Hogwarts Express after six weeks of absence, why has she been this quiet and what's going on in the House of Black? Lucius Malfoy makes it his mission to get Narcissa to speak even if it kills him.


**A/N: I've always imagined Narcissa after Andromeda left having to take on more of an adult role, a role that stressed her out quite a lot not only having to keep up appearances but also keep her own emotions hidden and I can see it only being Lucius who would ever get it out of her. The idea to make it so Bellatrix is drinking is an idea I'm planning to carry on and Andromeda and Narcissa have hidden it but it became increasingly obvious after Andromeda fled that something was wrong. Reviews are appreciated**

 **From CassidysPersona**

Narcissa boarded the train without even a word of goodbye to her parents. Cygnus and Druella waited for a goodbye nod but their youngest just boarded on it was only when she reached a lonely compartment Narcissa gave them a small nod and face the front she didn't want to see them, she was relieved to be on the train not long after Yarrow Parkinson a close ally of Lucius and Narcissa's closest friend Florence boarded. Florence dashed over and tapped Narcissa on the shoulder, Narcissa's face lit up as Florence pulled her into a hug.

"Where have you been? I tried owling you loads," Florence had tried all summer to contact her closest friend she even went as far as contacting Lucius but he hadn't heard from her either. It seemed that Narcissa had disappeared completely from the Wizarding community for six weeks. Narcissa didn't know how to respond she hadn't wanted to ignore everyone but the problem was, she had isolated herself due to an insecure feeling that no one would want to speak to her. All the family drama, especially with Andromeda's betrayal fully announced Narcissa had refused to speak to anyone hoping that maybe she could avoid all the comments but now in front of her close friend she realised how much she missed her.

"I've been busy, we went away for the summer," Narcissa managed to convince Florence but she hadn't felt the presence of Lucius Malfoy behind her until he spoke.

"That was only for a week back in the start of summer, why have you been ignoring us for the rest of summer?" Lucius quizzed one of his favourite Slytherin House members. Truth be told he felt they were more than acquaintances than friends at the moment. Narcissa cut him off from her as well and the rare moments they were able to talk Narcissa didn't really speak, she made small talk but with every question of, "are you ok?" Narcissa clammed up then responded with: yes I'm fine, "Narcissa."

"Can we just find a empty compartment please?" Narcissa turned to walk but she could feel the group making concerned looks at each other. The whistle blew and the train started moving, they found an empty compartment it was Florence who spoke first after a moment of awkward silence.

"Narcissa are you ok?" Florence asked her friend who was leant with her head against the window. Her blue eyes were glassy, the whites of her eyes were tinted red. Narcissa felt her friend's eyes on her and she got up to leave, however, Lucius wasn't about to let her go and quickly he stood in front of the door.

"Let me go Lucius," Narcissa looked up at him, "Lucius!" Narcissa tried to move but Lucius went each way she tried to escape, "why are you doing this?" Narcissa crossed her arms. Looking almost more childlike than a young woman, not to show weakness she turned around and closed her eyes, two tears rolled down her cheek.

"Narcissa?" Florence got up off her seat to go to her closest friend, "Cissy what's wrong?" she asked but it was asif hearing that sentence triggered something in Narcissa as she walked to the window and lifted her head to the ceiling blinking her tears away.

"Florence, I left my trunk by the door come with me," Yarrow used his eyes and face to signal 'come on' and with that signal Florence had to fight with her conscience she didn't want to leave her but she also knew that Lucius would the only one be able to get anything out of her. Once they left Lucius pulled the door shut he needed to find out what was wrong, this wasn't the young woman he knew and deep down loved more than a friend.

"Speak to me Narcissa," Lucius walked up behind her then tapped her shoulder. Narcissa turned around something in Lucius's face told her he was worried, "what happened over the summer?" he asked, Narcissa closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. It was painful but she had lasted this long without talking it had to come out sooner or later, "Cissy?"

"I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me," Narcissa admitted which took Lucius by surprise, "I didn't think you would talk to me, I...I didn't know if I could talk to you," Narcissa breathed in heavily she was crying, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, "I don't know what to do...Bella's always out drinking or she's with Rodolphus and mother can't cope I don't know what to do."

"Narcissa, to do about what?" Lucius asked sounding even more concerned. The silence was very out I character for Narcissa and now she was making no sense.

"Bella's drinking," Narcissa finally admitted, leaving Lucius even more confused than before, "she drinks heavily, she goes to Rodolphus's and then comes home drunk but then she carries on at home and it's not just a couple of glasses it's at least two bottles a day. Elf made wine or Firewhiskey she just drinks...she doesn't care. Bella has a temper the best of times but when it's fuelled by alcohol it gets worse. Father threw her out the other night grabbed her by the arm and just chucked her out told her to stay with the Lestrange household. Anyway last night Bella disgraced herself in front of everyone including your father not sure where you were but she screamed at Rodolphus and threatened him so the party ended early and-"

"That's why my father refused to even look at your family," Lucius sat back down on the compartment seat, "Cissy...why haven't you said anything sooner? You know I care about you," Lucius grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, "you and Bellatrix are not the same people, she does one thing I don't see you being the same, I see you as you I see you as Narcissa."

"You can't tell anyone about this please, I can't have it get out about Bella please Lucius promise me you won't say anything," Narcissa pleaded with Lucius, her big eyes wide Lucius could feel her hands shaking. Lucius rose to his feet and placed his hand to Narcissa's tear stained cheek.

"You can trust me Narcissa," Lucius reassured. Out of anyone Narcissa knew she could trust Lucius, he was at the top of her list, he was always there for her no matter what, "come sit down," Lucius sat down and then waited for Narcissa, "you could tell me anything and I would never repeat it without your permission," Lucius carefully pulled Narcissa back so her head was resting against his chest her legs raised up on the seat, Lucius used his hand to stroke her hair, "I wish you'd have told me sooner."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Narcissa replied she valued Lucius so much and with the thought of him not being there, it made her stomach twist. What worried her the most was that him finding out what was going on with Bellatrix would make him want to run, "you mean so much to me."

"I wouldn't stop talking to you because of something your sister is doing, it's not the proper way to do things but let's be honest, since when has Bellatrix been proper?" Lucius laughed, Bellatrix has never been the kind of person you'd find starting a family and being the perfect wife. Nor was she the kind of person who you'd find wanting to, "but you're not Bellatrix, you are Narcissa," Lucius put his large hand into Narcissa's delicate small one and then kissed her top of the head, "and I care for you Narcissa."

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered. Narcissa had been dreading seeing everyone on the train only because of this situation but because of the fact she had hidden herself away for so long, "thank you."

"You can trust me," Lucius spoke softly almost like a whisper. It made Narcissa feel safe, the first time she had felt properly safe in a space of six weeks. Between Bellatrix having not been properly sober for a long time, her parents arguing with their oldest daughter and then having to deal with Bellatrix after coming home drunk all whilst trying to keep it quiet it was finally a chance for her to be herself.

Narcissa looked at the world racing by outside the window, then she sighed heavily and asked, "The next question is...how long can she last at home?"

"That isn't for you to worry about Narcissa," Lucius didn't like seeing her worry about something she couldn't control, he was going to do anything he could to make her happy. Lucius turned his head to the door and saw that they had left Florence and Yarrow outside which they had teamed up with Crabbe and Goyle, he signalled for them to come in.

"Are you feeling better?" Florence asked.

"Better thank you," Narcissa replied, "a lot better," Narcissa smiled properly for the first time she had done in six weeks.


End file.
